Time and time again
by All about Klaroline
Summary: Knowing Elena is going to wake, Caroline makes her way back to Mystic falls to be there for her friend. Bonnie is dead, Jeremy moved away, Stefan is living happily with his girlfriend and Damon has vanished into thin air. Set 62 years after the season 6 finale, Caroline has some serious explaining to do, especially since her companion is non other than Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Time and time again.**

 **Summery: Knowing Elena is going to wake, Caroline makes her way back to Mystic falls to be there for her friend. Bonnie is dead, Jeremy moved away, Stefan is living happily with his girlfriend and Damon has vanished into thin air. Set 62 years after the season 6 finale, Caroline has some serious explaining to do, especially since her companion is non other than Klaus Mikaelson.**

 **Pairings: Klaroline (Of course) Delena (Even though I'm a stelena shipper. I'm keeping the canon stuff so I hope I do it justice) and Kol Mikaelson with ALOT of different women, because in my story, he's a manwhore!**

 **Notes: No Beta, so apologies for any mistakes.**

 **Well hello there sweethearts, firstly, thanks for checking out my story. I would love to know what you think, so leave a review.**

 **Secondly, this is going to be a story within a story. Klaus and Caroline turn up in Mystic Falls to be there for Elena and as the story progresses it tells the story of how Klaus and Caroline ended up together.**

 **There will be flash backs, a lot of them.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it...**

Caroline tapped the steering wheel nervously as she drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. It had been almost 30 years since her last visit and the thought of being back terrified her.

Stefan had disappeared with some unknown random woman called Olivia and only checked in on special occasions. Damon had vanished into thin air a couple of months after Elena was sent away and hadn't been heard from since. He was probably off somewhere doing terrible things to good people.

Matt, the only good one out of them all had gone on to do amazing things. He became sheriff of Mystic Falls, fell in love, had kids and a full long life and died peacefully in his sleep to years earlier and Bonnie, well she had done what Bonnie does.

She sacrificed herself for her friend.

The witch lived an exceptional life. A good, normal human life and spent all her time teaching young witches with no guidance how to handle and control their power.

But humans didn't live forever and Bonnie was sick. Very sick.

Luckily, she had kept in close contact with Caroline, they spoke regularly on the phone and visited each other as often as possible but when Caroline got that phone call just a day earlier, she knew something was terribly wrong.

Bonnie knew she was dying, and no amount of which craft or herbs could help her so she sacrificed her last days, all so Elena wouldn't have to wake up alone.

As she glanced at the clock on the dashboard, she gulped. With less than a mile to go she started hyperventilating. Elena would have so many questions and Caroline didn't have any answers to give her. Not answers about Damon anyway.

"Everything will be fine Love" The smooth accented voice cooed from the passenger seat. Just his presence calmed her. Ever so slightly.

She attempted to smile but it was forced and weak and she knew he would see right through it. "I know, its just-" she paused as she ran a hand through her long straight hair and huffed out in agitation. "Elena is going to freak out. Everything is so different. I haven't a clue where the hell Damon is and Matt and Bonnie are gone. you're here!"

Klaus chuckled which made her even more annoyed. She slapped him swiftly against the chest. "No need for violence Caroline, it wont solve anything"

Caroline scoffed "that's rich, coming from you"

"I'm a reformed character Sweetheart!" Klaus pouted and she laughed. She loved how no matter what sort of awful mood she was in, he could always cheer her up. "The doppelganger will be fine. she's lucky you're even going to be there."

"She's my best friend Klaus, don't start"

"I didn't say anything!" He held his hands up defensively. Only then, did he realise the car had stopped. Caroline was looking around nervously, excited and anxious all at once for what was about to follow.

She lapsed into silence for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or do until Klaus' hand on hers startled her out of her inner turmoil. "I'll be with you, as long as you need me Caroline" he said truthfully and with so much love she couldn't understand.

How had they come to this? They were sworn enemies, fighting on different sides of a war, she was supposed to hate him, not just for the things he had done to her friends but what he had done to her personally.

But she didn't. She loved him completely and she would never apologise for something so out of her control.

She was worried about Elena's reaction but it wouldn't change her mind about Klaus.

She was with him for the long haul and nobody and nothing would stand in the way of that.

"thank you" she smiled, her first genuine smile since the phone call from Bonnie almost 24 hours earlier. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, now come along, we don't want the doppelganger waking up in a locked coffin now do we?" He replied as he opened his door and climbed out. He vamp sped round to the driver side and opened Caroline's door for her.

Holding out his palm to her, she took it gratefully as he helped her out. Never leaving go of his calloused hand, they walked side by side to the Salvatore crypt.

The crypt that had been Elena's resting place for the past 62 years.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth along the dust and dirt filled ground, every now and again glancing up at Klaus. Elena would freak. Maybe he should have stayed in the car and she could have broke the news to her gently? Maybe he should have stayed in New Orleans with his family?

Caroline shook her head. There was no way she could have handled doing this alone. Every time she thought about Bonnie, tears clouded her eyes and every time she thought about Stefan and even Damon she worried for their safety. She didn't know where they were or if they were even aware Elena was going to wake up.

"You're creating a draft" Klaus spoke up making Caroline stop in her tracks.

Suddenly and without warning, Elena shot bolt upright in her coffin. Luckily, Caroline had opened it, much to Klaus' chagrin, he had argued it would be a lot more amusing to leave it shut to which he had received a day sex ban for his poor taste in humour.

Rushing to her side, Caroline sighed in relief. She was awake! "Oh my god Elena, are you okay? How do you feel? Do you know what happened?" She grabbed Elena in a bone crushing hug as the tears flowed freely down her face.

Elena patted one of Caroline's shoulders roughly "Still. Human. Care." she choked out. Caroline let go of her immediately. Elena's smile told her she was forgiven for almost suffocating her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, weirdly, I feel tired. And Yes, I remember what Kai did. How long has it been?" Elena asked dubiously.

Caroline bit her lip, hesitant to tell Elena she had been out of action for more than half a century.

"62 years, 2 months and nine days" Klaus said making his presence known from the dark corner of the old and damp crypt.

Elena almost jumped out of the sold oak coffin and glared at the smirking hybrid. "What is he doing here?"

"He's with me" Caroline answered confidently. "Its a long story Elena, almost 60 years worth of story, come on, we'll take you back to the mansion, get you cleaned up and I'll tell you anything you want to know"

Elena frowned. Caroline knew she didn't trust Klaus one bit but she was her best friend. "Trust me Elena" she said taking a step toward the brunette.

Elena nodded slowly accepting whatever was going on. "Fine, I'll go with you. But I don't trust him" she said pointedly looking at Klaus.

"Im wounded" Klaus deadpanned making Caroline shake her head at him. Now was not the time to get snarky.

"Is Bonnie...?" Elena asked hesitantly and Caroline nodded her head knowing exactly what Elena was referring to.

Elena nodded solemnly and Caroline rested her head on her shoulder as she linked arms with her.

As they walked out of the crypt arm in arm with the original following behind them, Elena asked the one question Caroline knew was inevitable but didn't have an answer for. "Where's Damon?"

* * *

As Caroline and Klaus attempted to make the once remarkable Mikaelson Mansion somewhat habitable, Elena had went to take a shower. Caroline had managed to hold off with the questions for a while but knew she would have to answer anything Elena asked eventually.

Klaus seemed completely unfazed, as he walked around the mansions front room, pulling down the dusty curtains that had been there for over 15 years. The last time anyone had been there was when Hope enquired about the amazing supernatural capital of the world that was Mystic Falls and Rebekah had brought her for a week long visit.

Since then it had been abandoned, with the exception of a few squatters and teenagers that had broke in just for the thrill.

If only they knew the house belonged to the most powerful and deadly vampires in the world, she was sure they would of thought twice.

Klaus brought their bags in from the trunk of the car and instantly pulled a bottle of Bourbon from his dark green duffel. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Essentials Klaus, I told you to pack essentials"

"Its an essential tool to get me through a night with the doppelganger" He jabbed back.

Caroline huffed. "Her name is Elena, and be nice. she's been through a lot."

"She's been sleeping for the past 60 years. Now, we have been through a lot!" Klaus contradicted her raising an eyebrow, daring her to argue as he poured three glasses of the amber liquid.

"The world has completely evolved around her Klaus, One of her best friends is dead, Matt is dead, Stefan's gone AWOL, Jeremy has completely changed and Damon is missing, how the hell am I going to be able to tell her that?"

"Damon's missing?" Elena's voice startled her and she spun on her heel to face her.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about how to break it to her anymore love" Klaus smirked thoroughly enjoying Elena's discomfort. When Caroline shot him a death glare he simply smirked. "I'm going out to hunt, let you girls have a little chat" he said sauntering past Caroline, pausing only briefly to kiss her once gently on the temple.

The feel of his lips on her made a shiver shoot down her spine, they hadn't made love for over three days and for Klaus and Caroline, that was a record but his actions infuriated her all at the same time. Klaus didn't do public affection, so his little display was entirely a show for Elena's sake and he obviously knew the effect it would have because Elena uncomfortably looked away.

When Klaus left, Caroline took the two glasses of bourbon and sat on the sofa opposite Elena, neither of them spoke for what seemed like forever until Elena's judgemental tone came flying out without warning. "So you're with Klaus now?"

"Yes" She answered. She would not feel guilty for acting on what turned out to be the best decision of her existence. She would not be made out to feel like the enemy. "Too much has happened that you weren't here for Elena and I'm not going to apologise for it. I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time and Klaus is a big part of that. Whether you like it or not" she finally finished. She had to admit, the shocked look on Elena's face was rather amusing, but she wouldn't sit back and let Elena judge her especially since Elena was in love with Damon Salvatore of all people.

"How did you know I would wake up?" Elena asked, completely disregarding her little Klaus rant.

That was an even harder subject to talk about. She thought back to her phone conversation with Bonnie and let it all out to Elena.

 _"I'm sick Caroline, it wont be long now" Bonnies weak, fragile voice croaked through the phone._

 _"Don't say that Bon, you'll be fine, you've got your herbs and stuff, surely there's something that can help you." The thought of losing Bonnie scared the life out of her. Apart from Klaus and his family, Bonnie was the one constant and losing her would be like losing a limb._

 _"I've decided" Bonnie replied adamantly "I've lived my life. I've lived longer than most people do. I have two beautiful children who have their own families to take care of and they don't need a burden like me hovering around twenty four seven." She took a deep breath before continuing with one word that felt like a knife slicing Caroline's heart in two. "Tomorrow" Bonnie replied._

 _Caroline's eyes watered as the tears welled up, the reality of her friends words sinking in. "You can't do this Bonnie. You can't!" Caroline cried, desperate to change her friends mind._

 _"I have cancer Caroline" Bonnie blurted out making Caroline take pause. "I have cancer and there's nothing the doctors can do. I dont want to do chemotherapy and lose my hair, it'll make me weak and even more sick and what would be the point? For a few extra months if I'm lucky"_

The tears flowed freely down her face as she finished telling Elena how she ended her conversation with Bonnie. There had been about a thousand 'I love yous' and more crying from both parties as she said an emotional last goodbye to her life long friend./p

"She told me that at 12 o'clock she would be taking some pills" The words stuck in Caroline's throat as she thought about it. Bonnie would be snuggled in her bed, and when the sun came up, one of her grandkids or possibly her cleaner would find her lifeless body.

"She told me I had to be there for you and tell you she missed you like crazy and that she loved you. She never stopped talking about you to her family, I think they know just about everything there is to know about us three when we were kids" Caroline smiled through the tears. Elena was in bits, completely broken. She knew the result of her waking up would be Bonnie's death but it was still hard. "She named her daughter after you"

"Her daughter?" she sniffled in response.

Caroline understood it must be really weird for Elena hearing how everyone around her had grown up and had kids, except Caroline of course. Even Jeremy had a sprog or two, nieces Elena was totally unaware of.

Caroline nodded. "She met a guy when she was about 26, he was completely smitten with her from the start, and treat her like a princess, his name was Paul and he was an absolute gentleman, someone we would both wish for her to end up with. They fell madly in love, got married, popped out a couple of kids and lived happily ever after" she smiled. Though talking about her fallen friend was sad, telling Elena about the life their friend had, made her smile.

Elena smiled wistfully as Caroline took the now empty glasses and refilled them, topping both up a little more than Klaus had given them.

"Stefan keeps in touch every now and again, he's happy. Married. they've been together about twenty years now. Jeremy became an architect. He was like Alaric 2.0, vampire hunter by night, normal everyday citizen by day. He moved to Washington D.C and married Katy, they got divorced, he married again, Sally, had a son. Then got divorced again. Third times a charm as he married Tina. they've been together ever since, had two kids together. Two girls, incredible witches as it turns out."

Elena sat in awe as she absorbed all the information. "Is he okay?"

Caroline knew she was referring to whether he was still alive or not and she nodded. "he's on his way here now. I couldn't contact anyone else and then I got through to him, he said he would be here as soon as possible"

Elena smiled excitedly at the prospect of seeing her brother again.

Caroline took a deep breath, preparing for the really hard part. "Nobody has heard from or seen Damon since he left Mystic Falls in 2016" She said carefully and softly. "He took off a few months after you went into your sleeping beauty curse, we don't know where he went, or who with and we don't know where he is to this day."

To Caroline Elena and Damon's relationship was a little strange. Both of them depended on the other far too much, it was unhealthy if you asked her. Damon couldn't cope with being alone so he vanished. Removing every single thing that reminded him of Elena from his life, including his own brother.

"I'm so sorry Elena. We searched for years, Bonnie did a few locator spells, Stefan and I went to Milan searching for him. Even Klaus helped."

Elena nodded numbly as a fresh set of tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "So you're basically saying you don't even know if hes alive or dead?" Elena screeched standing from her chair in a rage.

"Damon is alive" Klaus interrupted. "I would have been made aware had he been killed."

Caroline scoffed. He always thought he was king of the bloody world.

"How do you know that Klaus? You don't own everyone! God until you showed up here, we thought you were a myth for gods sake! Not everyone bows down to your feet" Elena spat and Caroline instantly noticed Klaus' jaw tick in anger.

"I advise you hold your tongue Doppelganger" Klaus snarled getting dangerously close to Elena.

Caroline vamp sped and pushed Klaus with every ounce of strength she had, it didn't do much but make him step back slightly. "Stop! Now! Both of you!" She shouted at her wits end. "You can't go around bullying my friends Klaus, especially not when she's human"

Klaus' eyes sparkled with mischief as he made his way toward the half empty bottle of vintage bourbon. "Yes, she is human. I could easily turn her into a hybrid making machine again"

"Don't be a dick!" Caroline snapped turning back to her friend. "Ignore him, he's being an idiot. He won't hurt you. I won't let him"

She doubted she could actually stop Klaus physically but from past experience she knew he cared what she thought. And if he hurt one of her friends, she would never forgive him.

"Don't think you would be much help Care, no offence" Elena answered quietly but with his advanced hearing Klaus still heard her.

"Hey!" She pouted. "I could kick his cocky hybrid ass if I wanted too."

"Course you could love" Klaus replied handing her a drink. She was thankful the atmosphere had calmed slightly and the tempers had cooled. "And as I'm feeling generous tonight, I'll tell you what I know"

Caroline frowned. _Know? About what?_

"What do you mean?" Elena asked her unspoken question.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in that infuriating way that said he wasn't about to give something for nothing. Elena rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Caroline placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. _Feeling generous my ass._

"An apology" Klaus answered simply making both girls to laugh.

"An apology? What for?" Caroline giggled. "Not to dredge up the past but you used her as a blood bag, almost killed her god knows how many times, your sister literally did kill her. I don't think Elena is the one who should be apologising."

"She killed two of my brothers, I think I'm owed an apology."

Caroline's mouth zipped shut then. She really couldn't defend Elena against that argument. "All I want is an apology Elena and then I'll tell you everything I know about your precious Salvatore."

"I'm sorry for my part in both of your brothers deaths." Elena said immediately. She would do anything to find damon and if kissing Klaus Mikaelsons ass is what it took...

Klaus' lips smiled widely as he turned abruptly away from her and walked toward the fire place.

Caroline was completely confused. Why hadn't Klaus told her about this supposed information? Between her and Stefan they had racked up a good few years searching for Damon, if Klaus knew something that could help, why hadn't he told her?

She couldn't believe he had been keeping something from her. They told each other everything and it hurt slightly knowing she hadn't been privy to this new information Klaus had.

"I've only just gotten wind of it today" Klaus said calming her rage a little. "I have a few informants, people I've known for years in all parts of the world. When Damon first disappeared, I attempted to track him down with their help but it was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Caroline and Stefan spent a few years globe trotting, following up any lead that could pin point where Damon was, but all were in vain."

He took a sip from his glass and sighed and instantly Caroline knew whatever it was, wasn't good.

"A couple of weeks ago I got a call from an old associate of mine, he runs a few businesses in France, and he informed me a few of his men had been attacked by someone matching Damon's description. Of course it could be any dark haired, blue eyed arrogant arsehole but I had Kol go investigate anyway, just to be sure"

"Kol?" Elena's eyes widened and Caroline shook her head. How could she be so stupid?

"Shit!" Caroline cursed "I'm so sorry Elena, I forgot to tell you he's back"

"Back? How is that possible?"

"Due to my ever meddling mother and some very dark witch craft, thankfully, he is very much alive. Well, as alive as an original vampire can be." He tilted his drink toward Elena in celebration before continuing. "As I was saying, Kol went to investigate and confirmed it was indeed Damon Salvatore, but due to my brothers arrogance and inability to do a job thoroughly, Damon managed to take off again"

Caroline vaguely remembered a couple of weeks earlier, Kol had 'went away on business' for a few days. It wasn't unusual for Kol to just disappear for days or even weeks on end so Caroline didn't think anything of it.

"So we're back to square one?" Caroline asked defeated and feeling very sorry for her friend.

"Not entirely" Klaus smirked and she raised her eyes to look at him. "Today, I received another phone call, a friend in Spain. Damon stayed with him for few days before leaving to return to the wonderful land that is the US of A"

"So he's on his way here?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Not precisely, I said he was returning to America, not Mystic Falls, and secondly he's not going to be the Damon you remember doppelganger"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Klaus glanced at Caroline and nodded for her to take over, she knew exactly what Klaus was getting at. It would be better coming from her anyway. "I think what Klaus is trying to say Elena is that Damon... Well, Damon doesn't have his humanity anymore."

Elena laughed humorously as she stood to refill her glass "It's nothing we haven't dealt with before, We brought him back how many times already? We can do it again Caroline"

Caroline sighed. "Elena-"

"No Caroline, this is Damon we're talking about, me and Damon, as soon as he sees me I know he'll flip is switch again"

"Someone thinks very highly of themselves" Klaus laughed before knocking back the rest of his bourbon, he had needed it originally to get through the night with the annoying hag but it wasn't doing him any favours. He would have to find something stronger and a lot more of it.

"Elena" Caroline tried again "He's been like that for over 60 years, that alone is enough to change him, he's done some awful things, things even he will be remorseful about. He won't want to feel all that pain, no matter how much he loved you."

"Loves" Elena corrected Caroline's past tense statement. "He loves me Caroline and as soon as we find out where he is, We'll bring him back, I know we can"

"And what if by chance you're over estimating his feelings for you?" Klaus asked "Hmm... What then? You're human. He could kill you in a second"

"You know nothing about what Damon and I share. Nothing at all, so keep your opinions to yourself!" Elena snapped making Klaus laugh harder. "you wouldn't know true love if it staked you through the heart with a white oak stake!"

Caroline startled "Uh, Hello"

Elena scoffed and glared at the blonde as if she was crazy. "You're seriously deluded if you think he loves you Care, this is Klaus we're talking about!" She spat angrily.

Instantly on the defence, Caroline jumped up. "Klaus and I have been through more shit than you could ever imagine, I'm sorry Damon turned off his humanity and I'm sorry you've been locked in a box for over half a century and I'm sorry that you don't approve of the man that I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with." The blonde yelled furiously "You have no right to comment on something you know nothing about. Klaus is right, Damon once thought that just seeing you would bring back all your memories you had Alaric compel away, and it didn't work, did it?"

"No." Elena admitted sheepishly.

Caroline let out a heavy breath "I don't want to argue 'lena but I accepted your relationship with Damon, no matter how much I may have hated it because I wanted you to be happy. Why can't you do the same for me? Yes Klaus has done terrible things, maimed, murder, torture, you name it, but I love him and I refuse to stand by while you pretend you're all self righteous."

Klaus stood idly by as his girl gave the doppelganger what for, she really was a force to be reckoned with, even as the most powerful creature in the world, he himself had on occasion felt the wrath of Caroline Forbes and it wasn't pretty.

"Thank you for accepting me and Damon" Elena eventually spoke. "But I cannot and will not stand by while that monster gets you killed. He killed Jenna, hurt all of us in some way and you're just standing by him like he's a saint. I'll find Damon myself" Elena said before storming out of the Mikaelson mansion, slamming the large heavy door behind her.

Caroline flopped down on the sofa, how had it come to this? She was supposed to help Elena, and instead she had drove her away.

"You didn't drive her away Love" Klaus replied. _Had she said that out loud?_

As Klaus took a seat beside her, she fell into his embrace and he wrapped his strong arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. "I've had enough of today. Take me to bed" She pleaded.

In one quick swoop she was up in his arms as he vamp sped up the stairs and to his bedroom. "With pleasure, My Love"

 **So, big chapter! What did you think? Let me know by leaving a comment!**

 **Teaser: Next chapter, sexy times ensue, YEYYYY! Jeremy makes a short but sweet appearance and Elena has some grovelling to do...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, I really appreciate it.**

 **First flashback in this chapter (In italics) and though not a lot of significant stuff happens, its all necessary to set up the story I'm going for...**

 **Still no beta so any mistakes are my own and I do not own The vampire diaries or its characters... unfortunately. If I did, Klaroline would have happened in season three and The originals would never have been made.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts.**

Klaus lay beside Caroline in the black silk sheets they had fortunately brought with them. With everything being so unused, it smelt damp and old and there was no way in hell he would let his queen sleep on such filth. Caroline was curled into his side, the way they slept every night and his arms were draped gently around her.

He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, to start off his life as the bastard son of two of the worst parental figures imaginable and end up with the woman of his dreams, someone that loved him for being him. Someone that was so loyal and stuck by him through everything.

Of course Caroline wouldn't be Caroline if their weren't a few disagreements along the way. She told him how it was and wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being an idiot and that's exactly why he loved her. She was a breath of fresh air and the moment he saw her he knew there was nothing he would not do to make her his.

She snuggled in closer to his damp chest, a thin layer of sweat from their vigorous work out and the moonlight shining in from the large window danced across her skin.

He heard a big sigh before she spoke. "What am I going to do about Elena?"

"You don't need to do anything" Klaus replied. "You haven't done anything wrong sweetheart."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she asked her eyes peeking up at him. "I was supposed to help her, and now she's ran off god knows where"

"Elena will come to her senses, just give her time." He replied. If anything, it's Elena that should feel bad and Klaus would make certain that once Elena did come to her senses and she would, that Caroline would receive an apology.

The couple were silent for a few seconds more before Caroline sat up, leaning on her elbows and a small chuckle left her mouth. He loved that sound. "I guess my sex ban didn't completely go to plan" She smirked.

"I'm not complaining" Klaus answered "Besides, you could never resist me"

"Cocky much?" she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You and I both know that once I turn the charm on, its only a matter of minutes until you're putty in my hands" He said, his breath ghosting over her ear.

Instantly he felt her body react to him, goose bumps appearing on her skin and he smirked. "I can touch you, with these fingers" he indicated his fingers before placing them gently on her breast under the sheet. He heard her breathing hitch and knew he had her. "I can touch you here" He fondled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as she arched her back further into his palm. "Or here" He said, trailing his finger tips lightly over her stomach, he felt her shiver and a small stutter leave her beautiful lips. "And especially here" He finally added as he thrust a finger into her core.

Caroline arched further into him as he heard a small moan escape her. "So ready" He murmured before kissing her neck. "I love how wet you are"

"Klaus" She panted out, his fingers working their magic over her folds. "Klaus"

He didn't know what it was about Caroline, he had been with hundreds of women throughout his existence but when it came to her, he was insatiable. He literally couldn't get enough of her. The sound of his name coming from her lips still had the same effect it had on him since their first time together in the woods in Mystic Falls.

"That's it sweetheart, come for me, remember who is doing this to you" He worked his fingers faster as he spoke. "Remember, I'm the only one that can make you feel this way. Ever since that first time in the woods" He reminded her of their time shagging up against the tree all those years ago.

Never in his life did he think there would be a repeat performance of what had surely been the best sex of his life, but here he was over 60 years later, admiring the beautiful and stubborn woman underneath him.

Caroline's body fell back on to the bed and she screamed with pleasure as he felt her release all over his hand. The sensation and the thought turning him on and making his dick stand to attention.

Without warning Caroline pulled away from his hand and pushed his chest so he was lying flat on his back on the silk sheets. Using her supernatural speed, she was straddling him in a second and he entered her in one quick motion.

As her glorious body writhed above him, he grasped at her hips, helping her movements as she ground against his hard length, her nails digging in to the skin on his chest, drawing blood. "Nik!" Caroline cried breathlessly causing Klaus to move faster. The sound of his barely used name coming from her mouth making him lose all restraint.

Her breasts bounced as she moved vigorously on top of him and her blonde hair fell over her face. He fucking loved it when she took control, it was very rare he would let her which made it even better when she did. She bit her lip to stifle a scream as he felt the pressure building. Knowing he would be gone soon, he moved a hand to her clit and rubbed her fast and hard. Caroline leaned over him, tilting her head to the side, a silent request for him to bite her.

His fangs dropped and the veins spread wildly under his eyes as he watched her above him. "Do it" He heard her say.

In a beat, his lips were on her soft silky skin and his teeth pierced her delicate flesh. The sensation and taste of her blood entering his mouth tipped him over the edge and within seconds Caroline followed him as they came together in a big sweaty heap of euphoric pleasure, she collapsed onto his chest. "Fuck Caroline" He hissed before licking the remnants of blood from her neck.

Rolling off of him, Caroline sighed in content and he noticed her eyes closing with exhaustion. She hadn't slept in over forty eight hours.

Moving closer to her side, he bit into his wrist before offering it to her. Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine" She stated.

He gave her the look that told her he wasn't to be argued with. His venom could kill her and he wouldn't rest until she consumed the cure.

Rolling her eyes, she drank from him until he was satisfied. As she pulled away, she licked her lips. "You know, one of these days we're going to have to test Elijah's theory."

"Not today" He answered. He wouldn't put her life in danger. He had already done it too many times. He would however, unknowingly to the others test Elijah's idiotic theory on Kol. He was an original. It couldn't kill him, though when Kol found out he would probably take a massive temper tantrum. Every morning, Klaus would slip a few drops of his venom into a blood bag that Kol had stashed away. So far, after two weeks he still showed no signs of immunity.

Caroline let out a shaky breath as they both calmed. They lay silent for a few minutes before he heard her breathing even out and a small content whimper.

She was asleep.

* * *

Elena walked slowly through the dark shadows, looking around her in an attempt to find anything, anything at all she recognised. It had been about two hours since she stormed out of the mansion, she had calmed down slightly but seeing everything so different around her made her anxious.

This was her home. The place she had grown up in.

But none of it was familiar.

Without realising where she was going and no destination in mind, she found herself outside her old house.

Or at least the land where her house would have been.

In its place stood a bigger house, a large front porch surrounding it and she felt a sudden sadness grip at her heart.

Jeremy had died in that house, not once, but twice. She had her first real kiss with Damon in that same place, she spent years, growing up and playing with Bonnie and Caroline. And now, Bonnie was dead, Jeremy was an old man, Caroline was in love with the man that had tormented their lives for so long and Damon was missing and probably wouldn't even know who she was anymore if Caroline and Klaus were right about how far gone he was.

she found herself drifting toward the house and before she knew it, she was sitting on the large porch swing thinking about all her friends and what she had missed.

* * *

Caroline woke up to voices in the foyer downstairs, she recognised Klaus' voice without hesitation and as she tuned her vampire hearing in more on the conversation she realised it was Jeremy.

"What do you mean she's not here?" She heard his angry voice.

Before Klaus would have time to retaliate and probably snap poor Jer's neck, she jumped from the bed and rushed to get dressed.

Within seconds she was down stairs, pulling Jeremy into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Caroline" He laughed at her enthusiastic welcome. When she pulled away he inspected her from head to toe. "You haven't changed" He joked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Obviously" She stated "You have" She said tugging gently on his silvering hair. Jeremy was always like a little brother to her, it was strange to see him so matured. Elena would have a fit.

Jeremy swatted her hand away playfully. "Where's Elena?"

"She freaked out and took off. I would have went after her but I think she probably needs some time to absorb everything"

Jeremy, having calmed slightly from before Caroline showed up nodded in understanding. "Why don't we have some coffee and then we'll both go look for her together?" The blonde suggested.

It was just after 8 in the morning and without her coffee, Caroline wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

As Jeremy followed Caroline into the kitchen, Klaus went to retrieve the coffee Caroline had brought from the car, She really did think of everything.

When Klaus returned with the precious granules, Caroline pulled a blood bag from one of her bags and filled a mug and placed it in the microwave before starting on the coffee.

"How's the family Jeremy?"

"They're good. Both girls are moving to New Orleans actually, apparently when Tara was on holiday with her husband they met another witch there. Shes offered Tara some help setting up a business so Lorna is going too, and its what they've always wanted to do so..." He trailed off as he finished talking about his daughters. "What about you? Still living in the big easy?"

"Yep" She said popping the P. "We've moved around a little, obviously we cant stay in one place for too long, not even New Orleans, there are still some normal people who would notice. We settled there again about four years ago."

Jeremy smiled and glanced at Klaus who was pottering about in the dining room, obviously trying to stay out of the way so she could have some privacy with Jeremy.

"And you're happy?" He asked as she handed him a mug of steaming coffee.

Caroline smirked "Very happy. It's been a while since we had any _real_ threats against us, and Klaus' family have moved back in. It's a pain in the ass sometimes but, they're family" She shrugged.

Strangely, over the time her and Klaus had been 'Official' She had grown close to the Mikaelson's. Not so much Rebekah, but she didn't ever think they would be besties. She had developed a weird relationship with Elijah though. Which Klaus hated of course but that didn't stop her from partaking in her weekly chess match against the oldest original.

Elijah would always win, but in her defence she was getting a lot better, and Elijah had more experience than her.

"So apart from Elena freaking out and her boyfriend missing, everything's good?"

"As good as it can be in our world." She laughed.

As Caroline finished her coffee and then her mug of blood that had cooled to perfect temperature, Jeremy stood. "Do you mind if I go look for Elena alone? I think it would be best, as soon as I find her I'll bring her back here"

"Brilliant" She heard Klaus grumble, luckily without advanced hearing Jeremy was oblivious.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead Jer. I'm not going anywhere. If you need help, just ask."

"I will. Thanks Care." He said as he pulled his coat on.

When he left Caroline huffed as she placed the used mugs in the sink. "Do you have to be an ass all the time?"

Klaus shrugged with a mischievous grin. "Shut up and make me a cup of Tea woman!"

Caroline responded by throwing a fork in his direction, which he dodged.

* * *

Jeremy had walked for what felt like hours, his legs were old and tired and everything looked so different so he found himself getting lost and confused at times.

The clock tower still stood proudly in Mystic falls square and the grille had been torn down and replaced with a stylish apartment complex. As he walked through the town, he received strange looks from the towns folk as they obviously tried to figure out who the newcomer was. _Small towns, everyone knows everyone._

As he continued on his search for his sister, who he had missed terribly, he walked past the old Salvatore boarding house, He remembered Matt telling him it had been renovated into a children's centre about twenty years previous, he looked everywhere for his sister, opting to try the most familiar places first but as he carried on past the old house and through the woods, he spotted her sitting comfortably on a porch swing. Right outside 2104 Maple street. He smirked at the sight.

"Elena" He called out, his voice thick with emotion.

Elena's big shining eyes shot up to stare at him, trying to determine if he was real or not. He shuffled on his feet slightly, giving her a little time to figure out what in the hell was going on. She just stared blankly at him, leaving him confused and unprepared. "So, Do I get a hug or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

In a heartbeat, Elena was in his arms, squeezing him with everything she had. He had really missed his sister.

* * *

2026

 _"Well well, look who we have here"_

 _Caroline stopped in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice, a voice that even after 10 years excited her, not that she would ever admit it._

 _she looked up at the hybrid in front of her, he had the same cocky, arrogant smirk as always plastered on his gorgeous face. "Klaus" She replied as cool as she could. "What a not so nice surprise, What are you doing here?"_

 _After losing her mother and turning her humanity off, Caroline was ashamed to admit to the awful things she had done, losing Elena was the icing on the cake and even though Stefan had practically begged her to stay and try to make their relationship work, she had left to pursue her dream of travelling the world. A dream she didn't even realise she had until that fateful night of her eighteenth birthday when Klaus had walked into her bedroom. Stefan had left not long after, joining up for the army and then later becoming a teacher at some high class school. She never wanted to hurt Stefan and he would always be her best friend but she knew deep down, no matter how much she liked him at the time, She and Stefan most definitely were not destined to be together._

 _"I've a witch friend in the capital, just stopping for supplies" He gestured to the junk food and soda he was carrying._

 _Caroline raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Klaus Mikaelson likes Beef Jerky and Twinkies?"_

 _"My overbearing hungry little sister is in the car" He rolled his eyes. "And according to her, eating a proper meal with a child in tow isn't very parental of me" Caroline instantly knew what he meant by 'Proper meal'._

 _"Well for once your sister and I actually agree on something" She replied. "And the child you have with you, that would be the magical, miracle baby of yours?"_

 _"Hope, yes." He answered "Although, not such a baby anymore. We're going to meet a witch that can help her control her magic, burnt half the bloody house down the other day because she took a tantrum."_

 _"She sounds lovely" She said half serious, half absolutely terrified of the little girl._

 _"You should come out and meet her" Klaus suggested. "I know Rebekah would_ love _to see you" He added sarcastically._

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I'm just waiting for my friend to finish work, then we're going out" She smiled at him. "But it was nice to see you" She was surprised how genuine she sounded, she had meant to sound sassy and unbothered by his presence._

 _As she turned to leave, Klaus followed her. "What about Bonnie?"_

 _Suddenly she stopped again. "What about her?" She eyed him._

 _"She's a relatively strong witch, with a bit of persuasion I'm sure she would help."_

 _"Don't even think about threatening her Klaus, I mean it! Bonnies got a good life, she doesn't need you coming in like a wrecking ball and destroying everything she's worked for."_

 _Klaus laughed out loud. "Who said anything about threats? I was only suggesting that maybe_ you _could have a little chat?"_

 _"ME? And why on earth, would I ever help you?"_

 _"Because you have before" He reminded her and her mind went back to the night Klaus thought he was dying because of Silas' mind control. "And we're friends"_

 _Caroline pondered with her thoughts for a moment before finally sighing, she didn't exactly have a choice, it wasn't even Klaus that needed the help. It was a child. A very powerful and unpredictable child none the less but still Caroline couldn't just do nothing. "I'll call her, I'm not making any promises though" She warned him and he smiled a mega watt smile. Caroline couldn't help the turn up of her own lips at the sight and laughed._

 _"Good, I look forward to hearing from you and your little witch then" Klaus said and before she knew it he was gone._

* * *

As if losing Elena wasn't bad enough, Caroline now had the stress of listening to Rebekah whine on and on about her arsehole brothers.

Caroline wasn't really paying much attention to the annoying original, just humming at appropriate intervals and adding in a 'yeah Rebekah, I completely agree with you' every now and again. Klaus was in the shower and she sat on the edge of the bed wishing she hadn't answered in the first place.

"Are you even listening Caroline? I should have known I wouldn't get much sense from you either, you spend entirely too much time with my brothers"

"I'm listening Rebekah" She rolled her eyes as Klaus left the ensuite bathroom wrapped only in a towel. _God he looks good wet._

"Dear sister, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked knowing fine well she would hear him.

"Don't Dear sister me, Niklaus! You left me here! with these two. Elijah's getting on my last nerve with all his sulking about and Kol's disappeared again. He left a note. A bloody note. As if that's going to help anything, I mean seriously, is he still living in the 2000's? A Note" She prattled on. Klaus and Caroline laughed. "I didn't even read it, he's probably with another of his hussy's." Rebekah took a long hard breath, and they heard her release it steadily "Anyway, when will you be back? Hope and I have been wanting to do some shopping Caroline but apparently just my opinion isn't good enough for my niece."

"Well we both know I do have the better fashion sense" she prodded the original. She heard Rebekah gasp, completely insulted and Caroline laughed. "We'll be back soon Bex, Don't panic your pretty little head over it" Before Rebekah had the chance to respond, Caroline hung up the phone.

She heard the door open and close down stairs and shot down the stairs, pulling Elena into a hug. To her surprise the brunette hugged her back just as tightly. "I'm so sorry Care" Elena said squeezing her. "I know you would do anything to get Damon back for me, and I'm sorry I doubted you"

Caroline pulled away with a small smile. "It's already forgiven, don't worry about it."

"What made you change your mind?" Klaus asked from the staircase. He looked murderous, his jaw tight with anger.

Elena pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Jeremy made me realise, very _very_ reluctantly that maybe you're good for Caroline. He told me what you've done to help and I appreciate it." She said "I'm not saying I'm going to be totally okay with this, because honestly how can I be? after everything I cant just pretend he's a great guy Caroline, but if you're happy, then I'll try"

Caroline supposed that's all she could ask of Elena and nodded. "Thank you"

Klaus' phone ringing brought them out of there little heart to heart and he sighed as he answered it. "Rebekah" He answered obviously still ticked off by Elena.

Even with Caroline's supernatural hearing, all she could hear was Rebekah's sobs and rushed babbling. Klaus' eyes shot up to meet hers and from the look on his face she knew something was terribly wrong. "Rebekah, calm down." He demanded sternly. "What are you saying?"

"It's happening again Nik. Its him. He's back"

The fear and chills that ran up Caroline's spine terrified her.

"Tell me exactly what happened sister"

"He has Kol, the note that was left, Elijah just read it, Kol didn't leave Nik" Rebekah sobbed "He was taken"

 **Oooh! quickly moving in on the plot... Next chapter, more information from Rebekah, Jeremy leaves and Klaus, Caroline and Elena travel to Nola.**

 **Who took my precious baby Kol? Any Guesses?**


End file.
